His Master's Army
His Master's Army (HMA) or Master's Army (MA) is a religious fundamentalist faction operating in Ordland. Origins HMA was originally founded in 277 as the Ordlandic Master's Party (OMP) - a conservative coalition of members of the Sun and Moon Cult (Helioselenism), the indigenous religion of Ordland. The OMP called itself a “radical monarchist and traditionalist” party, adhering to the old Helioselenist doctrine of adoring the members of the House of Ord - particularly worshiping the head of the dynasty, the monarch of Ordland, as the Sun God incarnate. The OMP did achieve minor electoral successes in the provinces of Copernicus and Galilei during the 280s, but was most known by other activities - the running of religious schools and charities. Over the decade, they were mostly seen by the Ordlandic society as either “extravagant benefactors” or “religious freaks” - or a mix of both. By the early 290s, however, the Ordlandic government initiated a major campaign against what they saw as “dangerous cults”. Although initially aimed at new religious movements suspected of acting as money laundering schemes, this effort also hit the top leadership of the OMP. Only a handful of religious schools in the more remote areas of Copernicus survived, run by former middle-level officials of the movement. Analysts now agree that this anti-cult campaign was the main catalyst for further radicalization of the OMP and its transformation into His Master's Army. On 294, the OMP came under the leadership of one high-level cleric, Peter Faustino, who reorganized the OMP according to military lines, while incorporating a heavily nationalistic political thought and archaic religious customs into the party line - now renamed His Master's Army. HMA remained a clandestine religious organization, hidden in the major cities of Copernicus, while establishing training camps and religious academies deep in the local jungle. Peter Faustino, now under the nom-de-guerre General Luminous Sunshine, foresaw a military campaign to cleanse Ordland of all evil - this, according to their theology, would bring either a new era of prosperity upon Vexillium, or the end-times. For HMA’s leadership, both were equally desirable results. For the next five years, HMA under General Luminous Sunshine began stockpiling arms, while also developing contacts into the Orlandic Army, picking and bribing sympatethic officers who would turn a blind eye over reports of missing material. The MA would generate much-needed capital through the traffic of weapons, ammunition and certain traditional drugs, such as ayahuasca, used on Helioselenite and Mezapatist rituals. From 298 to 300, there were at least twenty cases of attacks on Bank of Ordland branches on the state of Copernicus, reportedly undertaken by heavily-armed groups. On the occasion, they were dismissed by the police as mere common crimes, albeit committed by well-armed gangs. Analysts now consider these assaults to have been conducted by HMA. Attack on Nova Luxa (Main Article: 301 Nova Luxa bombing) HMA’s policy of bribing key military personnel only came to an end in December 300, after Operation Solar, a probing conducted by the Ordlandic intelligence and Federal Police, discovered the extent of HMA’s influence within the military top brass. At least three lieutenant-generals, “dozens” of lower-ranking officers and “several hundred” noncommissioned officers and enlisted personnel were found to be “sympathetic, under the influence of, or committed followers” of HMA. Most surprisingly, one four-star general, Gil Gomes, was also discovered to be a sympathizer of HMA. All the compromised personnel were, depending on crimes and infractions committed, prosecuted and sentenced to terms varying from a few weeks (possession of propaganda material and “literature promoting terrorism”) to ten years (weapons trafficking). Most were also dishonorably discharged from the Ordlandic military. Over the next months, the probe led to further investigations and, on the early morning of the 4th of February 301, the arrest of General Luminous Sunshine, thanks to a major military operation in the Copernicus area. The arrest of General Luminous Sunshine triggered a fail-safe procedure on HMA’s ranks. On that same day, a sleeper cell of HMA on the territory of Nova Luxa was activated. On the 6th of February, this cell detonated a bomb on the 52nd floor of the MDT&H Tower, killing 230 people. HMA immediatly claimed responsibility for the 301 Nova Luxa bombing. In prison, General Luminous Sunshine confirmed that more attacks were to follow, unless he and other key members of HMA were to be released and an independent state, run by the group, established in the Copernicus region of Ordland. Following major pressure from the Nova Luxa authorities, the government of Ordland ceded to the demands of HMA. The leadership of the group - including General Luminous Sunshine - was released from prison, all charges from Operation Solar dropped, and independence granted to the northwesternmost part of Copernicus on the 7th of February. The Theocracy The new country was proclaimed under the name Theocracy of Ordland, despite heavy rioting in Ordland proper. All road links and most utility lines into the territory of the Theocracy were cut by the end of the month. The Theocracy pledged loyalty, as per their religious customs, to HM Phillip, the king of Ordland, under the name High Priest Radiant Sun - although, by law, the monarch of Ordland is forbidden to set foot on the Theocracy. The sparsely-populated Theocracy managed to survive, despite the eccentricities of the ruling HMA, such as the banning of television and private motor vehicles. Other measures were seen with more concern by the international community, such as the closure of several universities or the imprisonment of dozens of Cruisan and Mounist clerics. Due to the lack of proper border controls, hundreds of thousands fled the Theocracy into Ordland proper over the next months and years. The country’s coffers, meanwhile, were kept at reasonable levels thanks to taxation of the meager (but sufficient) industry of Copernicus and a proper control of the banking system, as well as a 15% tax on money remittances into and out of the Theocracy. Foreign hard currency, meanwhile, was acquired via the trafficking of weapons and drugs - to which the Ordlandic authorities turned a blind eye. A major blow to the Theocracy and the HMA came on the night of 13th of March 303, when General Luminous Sunshine was shot dead by a sniper, while the leader was giving one of his speeches and holding a religious ritual. Despite suspicion that the government of the Kingdom of Ordland was behind the assassination, no clear links were proven. Immediatly after the assassination, power was seized by one previously unknown high-level cadre of HMA, Colonel Celestial Mist, who has been ruling the Theocracy since then. Despite occasional talks of reunification between Ordland and the Theocracy, nothing has been fulfilled. Meanwhile, as the industry of Copernicus starts to fall apart, the state has increased its dependance on illegal means in order to acquire hard currency. Plus, HMA has since 310 resumed contacts with rogue elements within the Ordlandic military. Occasional skirmishes between Theocracy militias and regular Ordlandic troops are not uncommon. Category:Ordland